1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for identifying a card user by a personal identification number, and an automatic cash handling machine such as an automatic cash dispenser (CD) and an automatic teller machine (ATM) utilizing the apparatus for personal identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic cash handling machine such as CD and ATM used in the financial industry is designed to identify a card user by a personal identification number.
Au automatic cash handling machine is usually provided with ten numeric buttons 0 to 9. A card user inputs an identification number, amount of money and other numeric values by operating these buttons.
However, in conventional automatic cash handling machines, when a card user operates the numeric buttons, the numerals assigned to the buttons are entered directly. A personal identification unit of the machine collates the entered numerals with the personal identification number of the card user. When the entered numerals are identical to the personal identification number, the machine identifies the user.
Therefore, regarding conventional cash handling machines, anyone who knows a personal identification number can input the number. Thus, if a personal identification number is known by another person, it is difficult to prevent illegal use of the card.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method and apparatus for personal identification to prevent illegal use by another person even if a personal identification number is known by that person.
A method of verifying a user according to an aspect of the present invention comprises identifying a user, acquiring the identification number of the user identified and entry conversion data associated with the identification number, converting a numerical value input by depressing numeric buttons in accordance with the entry conversion data acquired, and collating the numerical value converted, with the identification number of the user.
An apparatus for verifying a user according to an aspect of the present invention comprises numeric buttons to input numerical values, an identification unit to identify a user, an acquisition unit to acquire the identification number of the user identified and the entry conversion data associated with the identification number, a conversion unit to convert a numerical value input by depressing the numeric buttons, in accordance with the entry conversion data, and a collation unit to collate the numerical value converted with the identification number of the user.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.